<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Incubus in Winter by CrissySnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154730">An Incubus in Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissySnow/pseuds/CrissySnow'>CrissySnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Size Difference, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissySnow/pseuds/CrissySnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Script Written For GWA Subreddit</p><p>You are an incubus and you haven't been summoned in ages. You have been summoned during a most inconvenient time. All you want to do is go back to hell where you came from but a curious human has awakened you. She's not the brightest of humans since she misused a spell to bring you about. You show her what it's like to summon an angry incubus.</p><p>[You can improv with this script add and subtract whatever you feel would be great. You don't have to follow it down to the details 100% feel free to add your own style to this script. Please make sure to credit this as a script fill at GWA and to notify me when you have done so. Have fun :)]</p><p>Tags: [Script Offer] [M4F] [Rape] [Demon] [Oral] [Mean] [Degradation] [Non-Human] [Rough] [Breeding] [Against The Wall] [Tone Shift] [Size Difference]<br/>______________</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Incubus in Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Script Written For GWA Subreddit</p><p>Title: An Incubus in Winter</p><p>Summary: You are an incubus and you haven't been summoned in ages. You have been summoned during a most inconvenient time. All you want to do is go back to hell where you came from but a curious human has awakened you. She's not the brightest of humans since she misused a spell to bring you about. You show her what it's like to summon an angry incubus. </p><p>[You can improv with this script add and subtract whatever you feel would be great. You don't have to follow it down to the details 100% feel free to add your own style to this script. Please make sure to credit this as a script fill at GWA and to notify me when you have done so. Have fun :)]</p><p>**This script has been re-written with some additions added. Although this was an exclusive commissioned script that was filled I felt like it could have used some changes. Again let this script direct you, it doesn't have to be followed word for word, I encourage improv and doing it your own way. It leaves room for creativity.**</p><p>Tags: [Script Offer] [M4F] [Rape] [Demon] [Oral] [Mean] [Degradation] [Non-Human] [Rough] [Breeding] [Against The Wall] [Tone Shift] [Size Difference]<br/>
______________</p><p>Work Text:</p><p>*SFX*</p><p>(character action)</p><p> </p><p>(annoyed) Where am I? Why is it snowing here? I'm no longer in hell anymore. I've been summoned. But why here in the middle of winter!?</p><p>I've slept well enough, but it's too cold to be out here.</p><p>That familiar scent... It's human and... female.</p><p>That scent is not too far off. It's faint but enough for me to find her.</p><p>Hmmm? There she is. Strange, she's sitting outside by herself in the snow. What is she doing?</p><p>You there, yes, you little human. You called me into this realm. Why are you outside in the frigid winter? (very annoyed)</p><p>Enjoying the snow, I see. You say it's your favorite season. (annoyed) Well, it's not my favorite season. That's very odd. Do you know you summoned me from a deep sleep? I haven't been needed in centuries, but here we are.</p><p>How do you want to be taken on this cold winter evening?</p><p>You are looking for love and companionship? You are out of your mind. That is not what that spell is intended for. I am here for other business.</p><p>You do know what you have summoned? No, I'm not human. I'm a demon. An incubus to be exact.</p><p>You seem to not understand the seriousness of the situation. I don't think you are taking me seriously.</p><p>You are a very weird little human. You have wasted my time and it's freezing out here.</p><p>Why don't you go inside and recite the correct spell? I can't be a companion to you. I am not friendly or nice. I guess you can't tell that I am not very nice. You are foolish.</p><p>Try a love spell, instead.</p><p>You are a nuisance you have caused me trouble. I can read you. You played around with a spell book and expected something else, didn't you?</p><p>Usually, I would take violently take you right here and now, but I will give you a chance. </p><p>Go back. You don't know what you want. You are very foolish, I can read your soul. I am not what you are looking for. It's time for me to return to hell and back to sleep.</p><p>You want love, companionship, and a nice intimate relationship. You're better off finding a human boyfriend than using a spell book.</p><p>I'll be on my way back to hell where I came from. We don't exactly have snow back home. And you should go back inside and stay warm... Unless you want me to drag you back to hell.</p><p>Stay? Stay! What!? Do you have any idea what you are asking. I'm not some boyfriend you can call on to cozy up with. I could easily snatch your soul and your body.</p><p>Why the sad face? Did you not hear what I said?</p><p>You don't want to spend this winter alone. Humans, really annoy me. (mumbles) This is why I prefer sleep, you humans are a fucking annoyance.(scoffs)</p><p>How pathetic and inconvenient.</p><p>No need for apologies, again I'll be on my way. Don't ever call me out here again.</p><p>What the hell is this? (confused)</p><p>Let go of me, you have no idea what you are asking for. Find another human to keep around. You are making a huge mistake.</p><p>I can read your soul. This isn't for you. Your heart says one thing but your body wants something else. I can't give you what you want unless you are willing to die.</p><p>I said let go of me...</p><p>You want what!? That's absurd! I will not stay the night with you. If I stay the night with you, I am going to fuck you senseless. I'll leave you literally dying for my cock. You'd have to give up yourself for me, and only me. Every waking hour of your mortal life would belong to me. I'd take you at any place any time. No cuddles, kisses, and love for you. Just rough fucking, and using your body to keep me energized.</p><p>Are you not afraid of what you see before you? These horns, this tail, my deep red skin and huge cock... Aren't you afraid of me? Aren't you afraid of what I could do to you?</p><p>Fucking, foolish little bitch.</p><p>Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you? My hands around your neck is all I need to squeeze the breath out of you.</p><p>Speak up, human. What was that?</p><p>You'll do anything for me, so I can stay?</p><p>Again, I'll give you a chance to change your mind. Your offer is tempting. You're playing with fire.</p><p>Hmmm you don't like me grabbing you by the hair... I gave you a chance.</p><p>Go. Invite me inside your home, fucking do it. I'll let go of your hair if you act like a good little human.</p><p>*door closes behind them*</p><p>You'll do anything I want right? Idiot. So many chances given yet, you'd take pleasure and death as an option.</p><p>Yes, you are an idiotic woman. You let a demon into your home and you proposed that you'll do anything I want, if I stay.</p><p>For now I'll hold off on having your soul. I want your fucking body.</p><p>*sfx tearing clothes*</p><p>I'm going to wreck your delicate flesh. Look at how soft and small you are. </p><p>Still trying to resist?</p><p>This is what it means to be with an incubus. You want a companion, well you've got one.</p><p>If you are not going to obey then I'll make you submit to me. You don't call a demon from his realm to test his patience.</p><p>Such a teasing bitch. </p><p>A small, sad, pathetic, little human. Those sweet innocent lips can be put to good use. I'll make you my human slut.</p><p>Get on your hands and knees.</p><p>I won't waste a good summoning. Allow me to use your mouth.</p><p>Oh? Too big for that little mouth? Then maybe I should choke the life out of you.</p><p>That's right, be an obedient, filthy human slut and suck this demon cock.</p><p>*oral sfx*</p><p>That's right, obey, on your knees, in front of me. Suck me, worship me. (demanding)</p><p>Don't be afraid to take my cock deep in your throat. Those pretty little lips look amazing from up here. (moans)</p><p>Pretty dirty human whore. You can never lie to a demon.</p><p>You humans and your romantic notions of magic is bullshit. We aren't here to fulfill your needs, only ours. (moans)</p><p>You weren't just lonely you were wanting to get fucked. You wanted to get fucked in such a loving way. I can't do that. (panting)</p><p>Deep throat me, my little personal human slut. I haven't had my cocked sucked in centuries.</p><p>(evil laughs) Gag on it, bitch. This is what you asked for.</p><p>This'll teach you not to summon a demon if you don't want your mouth used. You human females were built to be fucked and bred.</p><p>Let's see how wet you are. How about I slide my tail in between those legs, up your thighs and hmmm right there.</p><p>That whore human pussy is definitely wet.</p><p>Did I tell you to stop sucking me?</p><p>Let my tail do the work, let yourself go and enjoy getting off.</p><p>You seem to be enjoying getting your mouth used up.</p><p>That pussy is so tight around my tail. I can't wait to have your tight pussy around my cock.</p><p>You have such an eager little mouth. Fuck.</p><p>I should cum down your throat and make you swallow my demon seed. I taste so much better than a human.</p><p>(orgasms) Fuck, take my load down your throat. Swallow every drop of my demon cum.</p><p>What's this? Did you just cum around my tail? Nasty. Dirty human whore likes my tail fucking her pussy.</p><p>Can you imagine what my cock will do instead?</p><p>Can you feel how hard you made this demon?</p><p>Now, I'll just take what I want.</p><p>I can see the need in your body. I want to break you, fuck you, fill you deep with my seed.</p><p>I could easily lift you up and fuck you, up against this wall. (grunts picking her up)</p><p>Hold on to me, as I take you like this. You can't do anything else with your back pinned to the wall.</p><p>Helpless, little thing. Demons can sense everything about you humans.</p><p>As much as you hate what's happening, your body craved this.</p><p>My body pressed into you, pinning you against this wall makes you want it bad, doesn't it?</p><p>I'm going to make you feel every inch of my demon cock, ramming into your tight cunt.</p><p>Can you feel me sliding it in? Feel the hot head of my cock teasing your hole, just like that.</p><p>(slowly penetrate) Hmmmm that heat, that wetness, Hmmm fuck.</p><p>*wet thrust sfx*</p><p>Fuck, I haven't felt such a tight pussy in ages. You're so desperate to cum. (moan)</p><p>Should I let you cum, around my cock? *faster thrust*</p><p>Maybe you don't need to cum. You need to be bred. Filled full of seed. Mark your cunt as mine and mine only.</p><p>Your needy cunt wants my cum. Yes, hmmm yes it does.</p><p>Take it deeper, you're doing so well taking every inch of me. (moaning and panting)</p><p>Yes, that's it human. Get ready to feel this hot cum coat the inside of your walls.</p><p>(orgasms) Fuck! (sigh of release)</p><p>Look at you. A whimpering, begging, mess, and you wanted to cum. Too bad. You don't get the privledge. That's your punishment for waking me up from my sleep. Stupid human slut. That pussy is all used up and full of my cum.</p><p>Now that I have marked you with my seed you'll be mine. You'll be mine to use whenever I please.</p><p>This isn't a love spell, you gave your body to me. I can have you whenever I want to.</p><p>I'll return soon. In the meantime I will take a small piece of your soul. Yes, that's the rules.</p><p>I don't make them I just take pleasure in what I do.</p><p>I'll be seeing you around, my little human. Try to stay warm for me, when I return.</p><p>*end*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>